This invention relates to a latching mechanism and particularly to one adapted for mounting removable bench seats to a motor vehicle.
Modern passenger carrying vans and other multipurpose passenger vehicles are frequently equipped with bench seats which are removable to permit varied uses of the vehicle. With one or more bench seats installed, the vehicles can be used to carry a number of occupants or may be removed to enable the vehicle to transport large objects such as furniture, building materials, etc.
Present motor vehicle safety standards require vehicle bench seats to be equipped with seat belt systems. In the event of vehicle impact, extreme loads are tranferred from the seat belts to the seat structure, and the seat may be further subjected to loads due to occupants or objects striking the seat. As an occupant protection measure, it is desirable to maintain the bench seat securely fastened to the vehicle structure during collision. Accordingly, the fastening system used to attach the bench seat to the vehicle floor must be capable of transmitting high force loadings. While threaded fasteners can be used to mount a bench seat to the vehicle floor, most manufacturers offer mechanisms which are designed to enable rapid removal and replacement of the seats without requiring the use of tools.
Conventional motor vehicle bench seats have a pair of laterally separated supporting pedestals. In order to provide acceptable securement of the seat, it is necessary for each of the pedestals to be anchored to the vehicle floor. Accordingly, if the seat is to be easily removeable, a latching mechanism is required for each of the pedestals. As a convenience feature, the latching mechanisms associated with each of the pedestals could be released siumultaneously by coupling on to the other by remote control torsion rods, cables, etc. This approach, however, requires a significant amount of additional hardware and may impose packaging restrictions and cost penalties. Due to the disadvantages of providing remote control for the latching mechanisms, these units are typically independently releasable. This approach however, suffers the disadvantage that frequently, when one floor latch is released and the user approaches the other latch, the first latch becomes inadvertently refastened. The user therefore, must attempt to simultaneously release both latching mechanisms, or push on the seat after releasing one latch to prevent it from inadvertently reengaging.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a seat latching mechanism which avoids the complexity of remote control release while preventing inadvertent reengagement of the latch mechanisms after they are released. It is further desired to provide such a mechanism which provides acceptable structural integrity and is conveniently operable by a user.